Cashier and Jealousy Problem
by Xergen -LIGHT
Summary: Kairi works at the bakery after Sora returned home.Sora knows how to fix machines, and helps Kairi fix the cashier, Tidus charms her, and Sora's jealous.Now how does Kairi let Sora a hint to know she loves him?Very funny oneshot! SoraxKairi! Fluffy!


Hi Everyone! It's Xergen again! Anyway, this time it's a very cute and humorous oneshot! So enjoy!

Pairing is Sora and Kairi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…sadly…

Sora was fixing up the cashier at a bakery shop in the main island of Destiny Islands, after all, he had taken a course of mechanics once, and he was alright with it, plus, he happened to help _Kairi_ of course.

But unfortunately, it wasn't going to well, he just couldn't get it, he could fix anything before, refrigerators, air cons., you name it! But this stupid god damn cashier wasn't doing it, and he tried once again unscrewing the handle off the cashier.

_Crack_.

"Crap." He muttered as he chucked down the wrench and crossed his arms and pouted while glaring at the accursed cashier. Now a certain beautiful crimson haired Princess who very much, _loved_ Sora was watching him, couldn't help but snigger at him.

Sora turned around and glared at Kairi while she met his gaze for a second, then bursted out laughing again, nearly at tears from the story of 'Sora who bravely attempted to fix the Cashier.'

"Kairi, this isn't funny! I broke it!" He growled as he pouted again, and Kairi stifled her giggles for a little while to answer him, "Sora, it was already broken to begin with." She tried to sound serious, but just bursted out into laughter again.

After a few more minuets of a mumbling Sora attempting to fix the damn thing again, and Kairi laughing but secretly in her mind gushing and cooing about how cute he was, the bell rang as the door squeaked open.

And that person happened to be Tidus, a guy who could charm any girl in high school, and was pretty shy too, he was on the major "Hot" list, now this was how the list goes:

1st: Riku and Sora, now they were voted hot, due to personalities, muscles, hot looks, Sora's stupidity which was really cute to the girls, and for girls, Sora was just like a teddy bear you'd want to hug all day and night, kiss him to death, and…uh…get in his pants due to the real rumor of him being BIG.

Riku for his lukewarm attitude, cool and collected, very caring at times, and very good but short tempered at times, they could make a girl have a NOSEBLEED and just faint by them grinning at them, sparing a look at them, or hearing them speak or laugh, and they were so jealous of Kairi being their best friend, while themselves were close to brothers.

2 Place: Tidus, Leon, and Cloud, Tidus, an amazing guy who was very sweet, but not as sweet as Sora. Sora was the top notch option for a boyfriend. He was shy at times, humorous, and of course, hot, but not cute. Leon and Cloud was just…emotionless, but very hot, they didn't speak much, but they cared a lot for their girls, Leon was with Rinoa, and Cloud was with Tifa.

3rd Place: Roxas, Demyx, and Gippal. The were voted hottest guys, a bit stupid, their love for music, very humorous, and well…lucky Rikku who has Gippal for her boyfriend, Demyx as Larxene's, and Roxas for Namine's, while Riku was with Yuffie.

Now back to the story. Tidus walked in, he did have some crush on Kairi because she along with Namine, Rinoa, Aerith, Tifa, Namine, Rikku, Yuffie, and Yuna was voted hottest girls in the whole WORLD.

"H-hey Kairi, hey Sora." Tidus stuttered while he flashed his charming grin, sure Sora was best friends with all the hottest guys in school and everything, but he was JEALOUS, jealous of any guy who flirted with Kairi. It just was little did Sora and Kairi know, they had fallen in love with each other, but they never admitted it.

"Hi Tidus! What can I get for you today?" The stunning redhead teen asked while grinning back, Tidus very obviously shouted 'Score' in his mind and grinned back, "Uh, just a few hot dogs for me and Zell thanks!" the blonde chirped happily.

"Haha, sure hot dogs, how typical for Zell?" Kairi laughed while everyone knew, Zell and his obsession with hot dogs was a major problem, and fetched a few hotdogs and placed them in a bag and handed them to Tidus, "Two hundred Munny thanks!" She added up the sum and grinned at Tidus again.

The dirty blonde blitz ball player blushed and gave her the Munny, "You know Kairi…I'm so happy you know me, well you know, you're very smart…" He stuttered out while Sora grumbled and continued to fix his machine and Kairi blushed and placed the Munny aside.

"…and very pretty." He shyly finished as Kairi had a very noticeable amount of pink on her cheeks, and smiled at him, "Aww, that's so sweet Tidus, thank you." She said sweetly which broke Sora's heart and filled him with Jealousy, the blonde just scratched his head and took the hotdogs and walked to the door and walked out, but not before bidding goodbye.

"Bye Kairi! Bye Sora!" He shouted before going out.

"Bye Tidus!" Kairi waved and giggled.

But uh Sora…didn't giggle or anything…"_Bye_ TIDUS!" he shouted loudly and walked up the door to slam it shut, Tidus outside looked scared and rushed off while Kairi glared at him.

"What was that for?" She asked, not believing how rude Sora just was, but the brunette just mumbled something and rolled up his short sleeved, unknowingly show off some muscles which Kairi's eyes were glued to.

The brunette was even more furious with the cashier now due to Tidus's appearance and slammed his wrench on the cashier, with a loud bang which made Kairi jump out of her skin…which…fixed it…

"Sora…I think you broke it." She stated, trying not to sound a little scared by his actions.

"It was already broken to begin with…plus I just fixed it!" He stated in triumph while he pulled on the lever and a _'Cha-ching'_ sound could be heard as the money case popped out, but…the cashier appearance wasn't that good, a lot of scratches and dents were in it…

"You know Sora, it did looked very more dashing before you fixed it." Kairi giggled, despite trying to hold in the major laughter she had in store for Sora, but the brunette again just muttered something again, "Plus! It doesn't have any money in it! It would've been easier if you just went out to buy a new cashier, and I could pay you back."

Sora now swore under his breathe repeatedly, "Good, you don't have to pay me back, plus we wouldn't have to hear Tidus sweet talk you then." Sora grumbled loud enough for Kairi to snatch the words to listen to, but he just didn't know he thought a loud did he…?

"Smart, no good with fighting, no good with heartless, Blonde, non spiky hair…" He grumbled again, just why oh why didn't he just shut the hell up yet?

Kairi blushed red this time hearing this, and walked to the door, biting down on her lower lip, and placed a hand on the handle of the door looking back at the grumbling Sora, and spoke in a voice betraying her usual spunkiness, "You know, I happen to go for guys _opposite_ of that, and with _brunette_ _spiky_ hair." She spoke out then went out with a soft slam on the door.

Sora sat there letting the words sink in, then a huge grin cracked on his face, and jumped up punching a fist in the air and whooping aloud, but then his face broke into a scowl, "HEY! I CAN BE SMART TOO!" He shouted loud enough for Kairi who just walked a meter away to catch it, and she smiled to herself and giggled, _now, what a way to tell a guy you fancy him?_ She thought and skipped along to her house.

HAHA! How cute was that? Well hope you liked it! Now my broken finger REALLY HURTS!


End file.
